Flesh golem
| origin4e = Natural | type4e = Animate | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Construct | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Always neutral | challenge3e = 7 | refs3e = | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | height = 8 ft (2.4 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = 500 lb (230 kg) | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | vision = Darkvision | distinctions = | lifespan = | location = | subraces = | language = Understands the languages of its creator but can't speak | first = }} A flesh golem was a ghoulish collection of body parts, stitched together into a single composite form. Description Flesh golems were ghoulish, macabre horrors standing 8 feet (2.4 meters) tall and weighing about 500 pounds (230 kilograms). They walked and moved with a stiff-jointed gait, as if not in complete control of their body. A flesh golem could not speak, although it could emit a hoarse roar of sorts. It wore whatever clothing its creator wished, though usually it was just a ragged pair of trousers and normally carried no possessions or weapons. Personality While typically mindless, a flesh golem would sometimes possess the memories of the beings from which it was created. In such instances, they might eventually become an intelligent, free-willed being. Creation Flesh golems were constructed using the physical body parts of once-living creatures. These would have to be collected from at least six different corpses, one for the torso, head (including the brain), and each limb, though sometimes more bodies were needed. The bodies used were often of humanoids or monstrous humanoids, but any physical living creature's parts are usable. Special unguents and bindings were required to keep the flesh bound together during creation. The spells animate dead, bull's strength, geas/quest, and limited wish were used in the creation of a flesh golem. The monetary cost of its construction was around 10,500 gold pieces. Combat When a flesh golem engaged in combat, there was a small, but cumulative chance that its elemental spirit would break free and it would go berserk. The uncontrolled abomination would go on a rampage, attacking the nearest living creature or smashing some object smaller than itself if no creature was within reach, then moving on to spread more destruction. If the golem'a creator was close enough, they could try to regain control by speaking firmly and persuasively to the golem. A flesh golem, like other similar constructs, was immune to any Spell that could be resisted. Magical fire was capable of damaging flesh golems and cold was able to slow them. Magical electrical discharges actually healed a damaged flesh golem, and if they were not damaged, they would actually grow in strength. Varieties ;Fiendish flesh golem: :These hellish constructs were made from the stitched-together bodies of various fiends. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures * ''Dragon'' #19: "House of Cards" * Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage Further Reading * * References Connections Category:Golems Category:Constructs Category:Animates Category:Creatures Category:Creatures of neutral alignment Category:Creatures found in any terrain Category:Creatures found in any climate